Stolen
by angie9281
Summary: Amidst preparations for the wedding of Sookie and Eric's daughter, a plan involving voodoo, weres and unspeakable terror for Sookie erupts into being enacted. Having overcome terrible odds before mean nothing anymore when faced with that transpires next. What will the fallout be from the worst crisis that they have faced thus far? (STORY #1 of a multi story arc)
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note-this is the first of either two or three stories that will make up a larger piece. I am not sure if it will go into a third story but I know definitely it will be at least two stories. I wanted to make this one of my better stories and I hope you enjoy…as always please review!**_

 **PART ONE**

 **Prologue**

"You can confirm this? I mean, we know full well of the plans that Sophie-Annie had for the girl but unfortunately it never panned out…nor did I ever see any truth of it. Faeries? Exist? And this one you speak of…he blood is even rarer because somehow she became-"

"The best of both worlds with stronger blood than ever before, I would reason. Though you are well aware who she is married to…a secret well kept from most people but one not entirely able to be kept." the second figure, seated behind a desk said, stretching out his legs lazily and dressed like any typical big wig in a office building. But Milton McShane was far from the average office worker or bank president. He was a crime boss, one of the supernatural variety. More specifically, a werewolf. But he had both weres and vamps working for him and the rumors of such powerful blood, blood that could possibly make his kind stronger and for the vamps, daywalking power. Giving them a edge in the activities they could do. Theft, amongst other things. Milton knew it was not the first time anyone had come after the girl for what she was, what flowed through her veins but with her being ultra special now, well, he needed to test the stuff for himself….or use some of his lesser pawns to do so, for his own protection. "Well, what say you Frederic?"

The other man, a ginger haired vamp appearing to be a mere older teenager snorted. "A suicide mission to go after her. Not enough that she is not formidable on her own but do you know who she is married to, who her family consists of? Both sides of her family….I did the research and used what that Compton fellow had given Sophie Ann. That in itself creates a daunting task."

"Frederic, you forget, all we need is something to contain her and get her separated from the rest of her little group of loved ones…and as for the bond with… _him….._ it would be no time before he found her and came for us. What chance can we possible have to get her and do what you wish to?"

"We have a excellent chance, actually." the head of their little conglomerate said as he pulled out a scroll. "he won't go after someone he can't remember." and the two smiled like cats that had caught the mouse, their future victims unaware of the chaos that was about to be unleashed upon their lives once more. "A source of mine has been able to uncover some secret wedding plans. He was at that bar in Shreveport and was able to get some information by a terribly brain addled waitress. She is involved in the planning and with what she knows….well I think you see where I am going with this, Frederic.

"I certainly do, Milton." Frederic said approvingly to the wolf. And on the desk, rested a cloth doll dressed in mostly black clothes and to the right, some intricately engraved pins. Fingering the objects gingerly, the man smirked, knowing the power that rested in such an innocuous looking object.

 **Chapter 1**

They were looking forward to the wedding, it was a matter of days away and it was to their relief that the place for the vows was not only going to be in this realm rather than Faery but Aurora and Blaze had wanted it in the comfort of the sprawling back yard of her parents vast manor hours in the three house community that was so private and secure. And yet there was a beauty, a grace to it that gave it that welcoming feel to family. And yet the gates everywhere and the cameras were enough to warn trespassers from even attempting to break through the gates of climb the walls surrounding the whole of the area. Privacy was important to the handful of residents of this most exclusive of neighborhoods but soon, the gates would open for guests. A rare event indeed. With today being Wednesday and the wedding to take place Sunday, much work needed to be done and yet no one was in any panic. Not when you had a group of people with supernatural talent. There was already a white marble gazebo that had been installed in the back yard of the biggest of the three sprawling manor houses in the neighborhood. Which if course, was at Sookie and Eric's place. Not that the other houses that were lived in were anything to sneeze at. Gingers was sleek and put together unlike the woman herself and at least she had managed to care for the insider more than anything else she had had in her life. And as for the odd couple who shared the third house as unexpected roommates who surprisingly got on well-Pam and Willa-theirs was as equally grandiose and yet had a quiet sophistication about its décor.

"Things are falling into place." mused Sookie as she sat out on the patio, the sunlight beating down on her shoulders. The spring had come around and it had ban a long wait for all those involved for this week to get here. Over the past few months that the planning had for her daughter's wedding, there had been little in the way of adventure and drama. A nice change of pace as things seemed to always get crazy in their lives. She had come to accept it as a part of their life but still, it was certainly nice to have some quiet and something pleasant to look forward to. Thanks to a gift from her late grandfather Niall, a magical ring was allowing a second figure to emerge through the double wide glass sliding doors out onto the large deck which led to a staircase to not only an in ground pool, but a vast lawn where their one and only daughter would be wed.

Fingering the ring on his right finger that allowed him not only daywalking abilities but access to Faery, Eric took in the sunny skies that were slowly being overtaken by clouds and nightfall. It was days like these he was grateful for the gift from Niall who he had certainly respected and knew Sookie missed dearly. But he had given his life for the family and to create such a gift for Eric. Sookie knew how much he had loved the sunshine and being out in the daytime and for her grandfather to be able to give that part of his life back...well, it was a gift that could never be compared to by anything else. "As much as it pleases me to be able to enjoy this weather in the daytime, it is a pity…."

"What is?" she asked as she leaned back in her lounge chair, sipping on some sweet tea, a simple recipe she had long known how to make from her Gran.

"That I can't tan."

"Well….you could if you took the ring off but it would go from bronze to burnt in no time." she said with a wry smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. She knew all too well how close he had come to the true death by way of the sun before.

"You Don't need to worry, I wouldn't be so careless…..though perhaps later we could enjoy a trip down memory lane with a dip down in the pool….it's not quite the pond by your grandmother's house but I think it would do….." he said with a smirk as she got up and leaned against the black titanium fence that surrounded the balcony, iron having not been a possibility in the plans for the house as she was susceptible to iron more so since the faerie part of her had been enhanced so much. The gate that led to the steps down to the pool and yard was firmly locked shut for the moment and she gazed thoughtfully at the blue water, remembering the time he had gotten wasted after drinking her fairy godmother. It was a strange situation she had barely found funny at the time but now, well, looking back, her heart warmed and her face lit into a amused smile at the memory.

"You made a cute drunk you know." she said as he joined her at looking out over their immaculately landscaped back yard that was so pristine, it was no doubt a good investment that there was a hired landscaper at their back and call. Not that he and his team were ever allowed to remember being here, though they were always paid well. He smirked that smirk of his.

"Made? aren't I always cute?" he said as he slapped her on the backside gently, guiding her to turn around to look at him, which she did and gave him a playful slap in return. His face grew serious however. "In all seriousness, things have been...enjoyable. Peaceful. Even I need that in my life on occasion but truth be told, I am itching for another conflict to come our way."

"Speak for yourself!" she explained with a fake horrified expression on her face. "The timing for more trouble couldn't come at a worse time, I don't think…..so I am putting a stop to that train of thought here and now. When is the crew coming by to finish up setting things up? I thought Pam had hired them to come tonight for the tables and chairs and-"

"There is nothing to get panicked about…the weather is perfect the nest several days and the tents are going up tonight with the tables and chairs. It is all handled, you've done well getting this organized."

"Well, you helped too…finding the prefect company for this. A company that's catered and decorated for royalty? Impressive."

"As if there was any doubt…..so how about a little dip in the pool? This weather, among other things, is getting me a little warm. Plenty of time before the crew get here to get to work…spring feels like summer it would seem…."

She had to agree, it was barely mid April and yet here it was in the upper 70's. she couldn't imagine living anywhere other than Louisiana, though she was getting the urge to get to somewhere a little chillier. Maybe next year, she thought to herself, a ski trip to Aspen….. She also wondered if he had ever tried skiing, though knowing his mostly serious demeanor, she also knew there was a playful side to him too. Maybe when the wedding was over, she could try convincing him of these future vacation ideas. For now, she agreed to enjoy a little time in the sun kissed water.

 **Chapter 2**

The crew had arrived on time and there was a flurry of activity as Sookie took charge and directed where the tents and furnishings for within it were to be placed. Since they had made Aurora stay away from the preparations, wanting everything to be a surprise when she and her fiancee Blaze arrived from Faery in a couple days time. Busy showing the workers where things were going, along with Willa and Pam, she was distracted from seeing a worker that had come along with the dozen others, red hair hiding under a baseball cap and helping with the prep work. It was fortunate that Frederic had experience in this type of work. It always helped to be a jack of all trades and as he helped hammer posts into the ground for the tent with windows. This was not expected to be a massive event, just friends and family as per the usual-there would be a second ceremony back in Faery before they jetted off for parts unknown to them for their honeymoon. Pam had arranged their honeymoon to the concern of Sookie, who knew she and Pam had very different tastes and didn't hope she had arranged anything too….risqué, perhaps?

Meanwhile, there was work being done inside the house, retouching paint in the house that was already immaculate, impeccably neat. But having wanted things everywhere to look exceptionally perfect. It was then that the head of the crew knocked on the front door of the manor and answering the door was Sookie, having popped back in as she was about to give the crew a tip as they were departing in their work trucks. The ginger haired worker was in the passenger seat of the lead vehicle as Milton finished up with his polishing up around the house.

"Well, thank you and your crew for all you've done, everything looks…..it looks great." Sookie said as she handed a envelope of cash out to the apparent leader of the crew.

He beamed with pride and what she had not been aware of was that during his time being around her family, he had managed to take what he needed. It had been fortuitous that while working with them to get the tent up that the Viking had cut himself and having had a rag in his pocket, the helpful handyman had in so doing, got what he needed to make the voodoo doll work. It was only himself and Frederic that were involved in this scheme, Frederic having glamoured the crew to allow them to join up and come to the secured location amongst them. They had planned what was just about to happen and so far, it was working well. The information of the crew what had been hired was not hard to find, they knew the money the couple had and would certainly go only with the best in the state and sure enough, Blissful Memories Inc was the company hired to set up for the wedding and had been paid extra for the interior touch ups in the house. "A pleasure, to be sure….and please don't hesitate to call if anything is amiss. I want your daughters day to be spectacular." and with that, the couple watched him go down their sloping driveway and get into the passenger seat of the vehicle and wind their way up through the drive, their vehicle taking to the rear as they closed the door shut. Meanwhile, Frederic had pulled over to the side of the road leading out of the gated community. "It's time…..we won't have more than a few minutes before he reacclimates when I do this so we have to move. He sees us there again looking suspicious…well, I daresay there may not be much of us left. He barely trusted us to begin with. Very territorial and clearly trusts few but his own."

Frederic nodded. "Let's get this done." and in the cover of night that had long since rapidly fallen, Frederick now able to take off the newly invented coverings that could provide at least some protection from the sun but was my no means a good fix, they snuck back the way they came and using their own supernatural abilities, the two jumped over the gate. "Oohh….that sun didn't do me much good today but you managed to come up with something that at least helped keep me from being burned to a crisp." he said as he took the mangled remains of the clothing he had worn over his normal clothes and shoved them in the backpack he had brought from the van. A pack that included the means in which they planned to take the girl from this place. They walked slowly back up the path and it was then that Milton produced the doll that had been on the desk in his office and several pins. There was an art to this and he had to do this just right if they were, in fact, going to take her right from under his nose. That he wouldn't care was the icing on the cake. Tucking the bloodied rag in the opening within the doll, Milton nodded for his accomplice to prepare himself and handed him the doll. "The only reason I am letting you do this part is that I can't well do it with paws, now can I? and we went over this dozens of times and you seemed to do well with the others. But practice has led to the real thing and the real prize and if you screw this up-"

"I know, I know. I can kill the proverbial two birds with one stone. Got it." and with those confident words, he watched as his boss shifted into a dark brown wolf and waited for him to use the door knocker on the door. And as they had both expected, it was she who came to the door. "So predicable….men letting the woman answer the door. Apparently he is too good for such menial tasks."

"Frederic. What…what's up, did you…forget…" Sookie's gaze drifted to the side of Frederic and she immediately knew something was horribly off. "You...you aren't any party planners."

"Well, we do plan a party but not one you may be overly fond of." and with speed unlike any human, he whipped out a glimmering dagger made of iron, laced with a iron and silver liquid. Enough to incapacitate her and both sides of her supernatural abilities . Shrieking in pain, she fell to her side as blood came out and sure enough, the noise alerted the cavalry. Pam and Willa who had been finishing up admiring the work in the garden came first as Frederic shot the both of them with a stash of bullets that were hard to come by nowadays. Silver bullets with uv light in the center. The two vamps screamed in pain as they burned from the inside and it was then the big Viking came to see what was happening. He lunged at Frederic as he came to see their deception but was stopped dead in his tracks as a dazed look came over him, the wolf taking Sookie by her arm, biting into it and started dragging her off. She screamed for help but saw he was not coming but remained rooted to the spot. And within minutes, the three had vanished and left the temporarily confused and stilled. And by the time they had gone and he was shaking off the odd feeling, he saw his two progenies on the ground, their sides glowing with the sickening light what was within them. Furiously he worked to get the bullets out, wanting to avenge this attack. It was when they were recovering in the living room that the two women finally spoke to him.

"They took her…you have got to go after her….." Pam said, cringing at the slight discomfort she was feeling from her healing wound.

"Yeah….I mean, taking her….and they did something to you too." Willa added with a cringe of her own.

"Those men…one was a wolf and the other a vamp…why would they do this? To wreck auroras wedding, do you think?" Eric asked as he looked around at the room, dumbstruck. "And who is this person you are saying I have to go after? No one was taken."

The two woman looked at each other slowly, shock on Willa's face. But for her part Pam rolled her eyes. "Great, Amnesia again."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

**PART TWO**

 **Chapter 3**

"All I know is I saw a wolf and a vamp on the front stoop here and you two were shot and bleeding…..that's all I know."

"All you remember." Willa said with a frown. "I didn't see it for very long but the redhead had something in his hand, I saw him putting pins into it. I think it was a doll. Maybe a voodoo doll….I saw them before on vacation with my father once. He told me how evil wiccans were and they would burn in hell….he really was hateful…." she replied wistfully.

"I don't remember anyone else. And you say I am….wed to someone what was just another meal to me at one point?" he smirked but Pam grabbed his left hand and held it up to his face, forcing him to look at the wedding band there. "She is the one person you would ever put over me." he gave her a funny look, as if he were far from believing any of this.

"They took her because of how unique she is. For some reason, you remember everyone and everything else. Tell me, do you feel like some of your memories are fuzzy? Because Sookie has played a part in your life over the past several years and you've become almost inseparable. Tell me your memories don't seem a little….off."

Willa interjected. "I did some reading on these things some time back….until the doll is de-pinned, then the effects remain. So unless we don't get our hands on that doll….he won't ever remember her." she paused and a dark look fell on her face. "And since they were after her, who knows what they have planned for her. Look around the house, do you really believe that you live here alone? Look at the photographs…." she flew from the room for a moment, returning with some velvety photo albums that she had spent hours poring over lovingly with Sookie. "You Can't deny these photos….its you in most of them. With her."

He said nothing as he took a album in hand and frowned. "I have never seen her before…..but this isn't enough to convince me. Some on, is this all some kind of warped trick you're trying to play on me? Because you do know I have somewhat of a twisted sense of humor." he smirked as he handed the book back to Willa, who shared a worried glance at Pam.

"You have to try to find her. You and her…there's something there….between you that you can use to track her down. Do you feel her at all? Though I fear some of the voodoo magic may be interfering, therefore making finding her all the more more difficult. To say of your stubborn refusal to admit that something is off…again, something I blame on the magic inflicted upon you….." Willa bit her lip, fearing for the worst, that not only would they be unable to convince him of the truth but if they did manage to get him to help, it would be far too late. And who knew what else these people had in mind.

There was a silence in the room as no one knew how to move on from here. To his credit, he tried to see if he left anything, any sense of danger from the woman who was not a stranger to him, thus confirming what Willa was thinking that in fact, the voodoo magic was wreaking havoc with their bond.

"Great….who knows where they could have taken her and if you have any honor at all, if you at least can see that this is not a joke-far from it-you will help us go try finding her."

He looked around the room at the faces looking back at him and there was something unsettling, he knew something was missing, felt it in his heart and knew something was gone from his mind. He also knew those before him and knew this was not his style of a funny prank and that they had been really and truly injured….well, clearly something was dreadfully amiss. "I don't feel as angry as I think I probably should about this person being taken from my mind." he said dully.

"Sookie's power is just a touch stronger than Aurora's and so she sealed the passage way to and from Faery….to keep her from sneaking in and seeing the work on the wedding." Pam said, remembering what Sookie had mentioned in a previous conversation. "So no faerie magic is helping us on this. Gonna take guts and some muscle I think and some smarts. I think we can scent these rats out. Trail's fresh…..for the time being."

Fingering the ring on his right finger, he knew how he had gotten it-a gift from Niall before he had passed-Pam had been given one as well-and was reminded once more of the holes in his memories. "This is….true then….this woman….she was mine and has been taken….."

"And you and I can use these rings to go out into the daylight. Though I would prefer people not see us having the ability, the less people know we have that ability, the better. Lucky it is getting dark…..though I was thinking….I think we may, in fact have some faerie magic we can count on after all….Adilyn Bellefleur…if she is willing to help us, anyway. She's no wimp, I know that much. At least it would be worth a shot getting her here and maybe trying to undo the voodoo magic."

And within the hour, the young faerie girl had driven over and was in the vast living room surrounded by vampires and worried for her friend Sookie. "You mean, he doesn't remember her….at all? Adilyn had said when Willa had explained the situation to them. "That's so sad!"

He gave her a look that made her flinch a bit but Pam patted her shoulder. "All bark and no bite…at least to friends of ours and only if he's in control. Which I would warn you he is clearly somewhat out of sorts. Now. Try using your light. Sookie's magic has broken spells before and I hope this time, it can do the same."

Pulling her hair back into a ponytail, the doe eyes faerie nodded and did what she had become quite a natural at. Had hands alight with magic, she hesitated to thrust it outward but Pam nodded stiffly, the look on her face increasingly impatient. And so the girl let loose the magic.

 **Chapter 4**

The light hit what seemed like a shield, bounding off and dissolving. Useless and unlike anything they had seen faerie light do before. "Looks like the voodoo magic is stronger and more insidious than we thought. He's shielded from this magic…..but that isn't to say we can't still use you. You can read her thoughts and she yours….." Willa said as she looked at Willa. "WE can't make you come along and we know how Andy can be, overprotective and whatnot."

"I am coming with you…..he's too busy helping Jason get new recruits trained, lord knows the town has been severely understaffed for some time…though Hoyt has really come into his own I guess from what Jess said….she's proud of him, like, she is just so-"

"Can we just try to think about what we're doing next?" interjected a ever so slightly annoyed Eric. "I want to get this done and over with….I hate feeling so…..I can't even describe this feeling."

The others looked at him and turned to Willa. "Your magic…can it hone onto other faerie magic? We don't think they could be to terribly far from here. At least, we hope not." Pam said and it was within minutes they loaded up into Pam's black Range Rover and headed out on the open road, Pam making certain that they came armed with knives and guns, hidden in a secret panel in the trunk area. "Feeling anything yet?" Pam asked as she drove them on the highway leaving Bon Temps, she herself having scented the two that had made off with Sookie but was starting to have a little trouble with the trail being weakened. Perhaps due to the nefarious magic they wielded, she thought to herself.

Adilyn and Sookie had spent much time together working on their magic and though Sookie's was far more potent and powerful thanks to her bloodline and being a hybrid, she had managed to work on communicating telepathically from increasingly great distances. She supposed it was about time for a try and said as much to the others about her lessons with Sookie. "I….can pick up a faint trace of her…..but we aren't close enough yet to speak…but we are going in in the right direction." they remained silent for a couple of hours before the bright lights of New Orleans came into view. But instead of heading for the part where Mardi Gras took place, they wound up in a more modern, more businesslike area where towering skyscrapers were the norm. and it was as they passed by one plain black monolith like building that the faerie urged Pam to stop the vehicle.

Parking the car in a garage across the way, the four didn't depart the vehicle without taking something from the weapons stash. Three of them looked intent on achieving what they wanted to but their fearless leader, the Viking, seemed somewhat detached by the mission they were on. Not that it was his fault but Pam felt especially angry that not only was Sookie in unknown danger but that these people, whoever they were, had managed to take the most important person from his mind. And it wasn't all that long ago that Pam had a intense hatred for Sookie. But she had not only grudgingly stepped aside as being the favorite, but she had come to appreciate the waitress for the fiercely devoted warrior that she had proven herself to be.

Approaching the building, they could see no light coming though and clearly there was no glass where windows should be. The front doors opened as a quartet of black clad people who looked as if they had been on steroids for their whole lived emerged. Cool and collected, they made sure to block the double doors that led into the building. The night was quickly slipping from them and with only two of them with the power to be in the sunlight thanks to the rings from Niall, well, there was no way they were going to go into a battle without their full force, small as it was compared to the dozens that were detected in and around the building.

But instead of attacking the unwanted guests, the mixture of vamps and weres retreated, scattering into the night, leading the way clear for the four to enter the building.

"Welcome, I was wondering how long it was going to take you to get here, and I am impressed by your tracking skills. But sadly, I have no need for any violence or any of you getting in my way this evening and request that you all return to your homes and forget about me and the girl. She is going to be useful to me and my employees and I don't intend to return her. don't worry, her value, her uniqueness is what will spare her life and she will be treated as such." Milton and Frederic had appeared in the doorway, mere feet away from where the three vamps and the faerie were standing, all looking ready for a fight.

"We ain't leaving here without her. Whatever you've got planned for her-" Pam started before she was interrupted by a wolf knocking her to the ground, pinning her. More wolves emerged and there came a melee that Milton sped off, moving fast around the flurry of activity. It was when the scuffle stopped and the wolves and several other vamps suddenly retreated when the four looked up at the two on the steps, something clutched in the hands of Milton, who looked a them with a gloating expression.

"Seems you not only will be leaving, but the rest of you…..all of you will return home. Well, three of you will. One will remain here for the party. Thank you so much for bringing her along as well." Milton nodded as Adilyn was grabbed from behind by a vamp and rushed off into the building, screaming and trying in vain to fight back. But quick work had been made and she had been knocked out cold. And it was at that moment, the villain produced three more voodoo dolls and with relish, plunged several silver needles into the heads of them, all the while muttering the same gibberish words he had done before.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3

**PART THREE**

 **Chapter 5**

There was seemingly no fight in any of the three remaining as the laughing Frederic and Milton entered the monolith like building and their henchmen-hench-vamps and hench-weres, to be more precise-returned into the building. The three remaining stood where they did for a few moments before retreating to their vehicle, two of them having forgotten why they were here as well as who they had come to save while the third was still highly skeptical and disinterested in the matter. And yet, as Pam drove the Range Rover from the parking garage and they had made their way a few miles down the road, a arm grabbed her and forced her to pull the vehicle aside. "I don't think we would leave here without d think they did something to you two as well…stole memories. Which convinces me that something is in fact terribly amiss."

"What the hell…." Pam seemed to come around and sensed something was wrong. She couldn't for the life of her remember what they were doing in her car, let alone where they were headed. Neither could poor Willa. Gone too from both women's minds was the fact that Adilyn had come along with them. "Those guys effed with our minds…I am so tired of this amnesia crap."

"At least they didn't take everything…." replied Willa. "Uh oh…" she said with a nod to her maker. "They took it. Your rings. Must have happened in the scuffle….those rings you had to walk in the sun and dawn is almost here. We have to go o ground soon and then we can get back there and do whatever it is we are supposed to do."

"Find this woman." Eric pulled out a photo he had stuffed in a pocket before they had left the house. He handed it to Pam who scoffed.

"Don't see what's so great about her….but if we can't remember her, then there has to be more to her than what we see…..but we gotta get those rings back from those creeps. Hopefully they don't know what they can do, that they think they are just expensive jewelry pieces."

And it was then the three were able to find a abandoned looking house and spent the day in the dark and dank basement, planning and plotting their rescue of a girl they no longer knew or cared for.

 **Chapter 6**

The two entered the room and announced to the bound and secured woman that they had not only tested her blood out on their henchmen, but that they had performed better than expected. "The vampires also enjoyed some time in the sun, not more than a hour or so, but with what I know your blood can do….super powered wolves, daywalking vamps…..oh, and some of your loved ones came to your aid….not that any of them care or remember who you are…." Milton seemed to delight in telling Sookie thing news and after a confused look from her as she was tied down in a hospital bed by iron bands on her ankles and wrists in a sterile looking white room, Milton explained what he had done. And he took in her face as it broke down into tears, her face turning red and splotchy. Try a she might to put up a brave face, to show she was no weakling, the iron keeping her restrained was making that a near impossibility.

"And that's just the beginning…..its not just the blood I want to test…I want to see what other miracles you can….produce." Milton said as he waved for a burly looking man to enter. A were. "I am no fool and do not pretend to understand your genetics and just how you became what you are nor will I try to understand how you and that vamp were able to create that daughter of yours. I don't care, to be honest. But what I do care about is getting my hand on some even more enhanced members of my little group I have started here. What I have is….mediocre. I want soldiers that are stronger and more powerful and what better combination could there be than perhaps a were-faerie? I can enhance my vamps with your blood and with time, I believe I can get it made to last a long time…but for now, I would be happy with faerie powered wolves….wouldn't that be something?"

It dawned on her what was about to happen, as the wolf licked his lips greedily and made his way towards her bed. There was silver laced into the iv drip into her arms and try as she might, she couldn't even make her fangs drop down and watched with horror as the wolf let himself up and onto her. It was her worst fears realized and she screamed with all her might as Milton closed the door behind him, pleased with his plans going his way. That there would be none to come after her was oh so wonderful. His only worry was that the children born would grow as fast as a pure faerie. Her blood, her magic, however was so special that he felt almost assured that within a couple of weeks he would have a small army at his beck and call and town after town, state by state would fall under them. And as far as he was concerned, this girl would never see the light pf day again and he also felt sure that no one would find them, not in the deep bowels of the towering building above them. He had planned this out far too well for failure.

 **Chapter 7**

They were right back at the building, though they were all wondering just why they were. Could it be that not everything about this girl had been removed from them? Could it be that there was a lingering memory deep in their subconsciousness that was driving them to go after the mystery girl. Either way, they were wronged and hated having their minds tampered with and wanted nothing better than to destroy these dolls and to use the pins to, well, use rather unpleasantly on the mastermind of this creepy, soulless scheme.

"Kill whatever you see…..I want to get this over and done. Fast." ordered their fearless leader as he led them up and into the building which seemed oddly silent. Night had just fallen and as wary as they were that the scene was so quiet, they were also no cowards and entered the building with the swagger that they all shared. Room after room seemed empty ad the smell of other vamps and wolves were everywhere. And there was the occasional scent of their enemy lurking about. The fact that no one was within sight or smell was of grave concern and the three remained on high alert. That they now apparently had two people to save from whatever this place was, well, they were really doing it for selfish reasons. For themselves getting their stolen memories back, to have their minds whole once again. "I don't like this." Eric said as they started going up to the next level. And after looking through all 15 floors of the building, they found nothing. Nothing incriminating and it was all the more baffling to the three of them

"I wonder….." Willa said thoughtfully. "Maybe there is more to this building than we know….a basement, perhaps?"

"A basement in a area prone to flooding…wouldn't be too smart." Pam said as she pondered the suggestion. "Then again, this building looks fairly new and technology in building has come a long way, especially since Katrina in '05.…"

The three made their way back to the ground floor, looking for a door that perhaps was missed. And it was under the red glow of a exit sign that they found an elevator. They had preferred using the stairwell earlier in case they missed anything. But as they had scanned the whole of the building…..well, they had but one option left. Punching the button to open the door, Pam stepped in first, followed by her companions. She waited to punch a number as she watched Willa look at the keypad thoughtfully. Saying nothing, she went to the rear of the elevator and gestured to what almost looked like a handle that one would find on a sliding door. And sure enough, as she slid it to the side, there was a staircase-very narrow-that wound downward into the bowels of the building.

"Just like the Authority." muttered Eric. "Someone cant get their own ideas for designing a compound. Pathetic."

"At least there isn't any religious crap to be found here." Pam said with a half smirk. After almost a hundred stairs, they finally emerged into another place that seemed strangely and unpleasantly familiar. It was if they were in the halls of vamp camp all over again, with its metal walls and unforgiving floor. And there was a faint smell of blood hanging in the air, a scent of something that was severely testing the resolve of the three.

"It smells divine….could be…probably a trap. We have to find this girl, for all we know its her blood and she's hurt." Willa said, following her maker blindly as was Pam. None of them knew who this person was, save for her name and what she looked like. The anger that they all felt for their minds being messed with was what was fueling them to trek on. And yet, she and Pam saw something flicker in the eyes of their maker, a faint trace of something possibly returning to him. But he flinched and that sensation seemed to be gone.

Before she could ask him if he was ok, from behind and in front, a tangle of both shifted weres and vamps had appeared, all more than eager for a fight and the three outnumbered vamps were happy to oblige. Though the commotion, they all heard the muffled cries, screams of someone and Pam and Willa, expertly fighting with the attackers, waved their hands, gesturing for Eric to keep going, they had already decimated a dozen of their foes. And racing down the hall, he heard the anguished cried get louder, stronger while behind, he heard the cries of his companions, turning back only briefly to see them both being carted off, thrown into one of the rooms that he now saw was some kind of cell. One of the wolves remaining had regained human form and grinned. "Two down one to go….you really should have left when you had the chance."

Annoyed, just wanting to get this over so he could go home, a on edge Viking barreled into those coming at them and managed to single handedly eliminate them all. Some, however, retreated and actually gestured at him to keep moving to the door at the end of the hallway. "Why not go and take a peek at what you have forgotten? There were three wolves and lone vamp left and walking through the piles of remains of those he had helped kill-he frowned at the four.

"Where are my friends?"

"Stashed away in a secure room as you saw. They cant get out and are free to walk around and will be cared for, trust us…" before they could all laugh and gloat, they were all dead at the feet of the increasingly pissed off vamp, who then turned to enter the room they had been directing him to. There, lying in a bed, tied down and apparently unable to move, a shell-shocked looking woman rested, the smell of blood strong in the air-he could tell she had both lost blood and had been drained of it, judging by the few empty vials in the room. But there was something else, something terribly off. As ambivalent as he had been to come here for this rescue, the fact that his companions were now being held somewhere in this place too…the anger seemed to be boiling, it seemed to also be doing something to him. The pull to leave the place and go home that Milton was attempting to force upon him using the doll didn't seem to be working as it usually did and the cocky, smug smirk on his and Frederic's faces started to fade. However, Milton was not unprepared and hit a red button on the wall and it was then that the remaining members of his small militia emerged, from up in the heating vents and from the once empty hallway. But it was then that all hell broke loose, a cloud of smoke filling the room, an all too obvious distraction. But it was enough to allow an ambush to grab the Viking from behind, a sharp blade plunged into his back, incapacitating him. The last thing he heard and saw before blacking out was a ethereal light from the room, and he swore he heard the cries of a baby. And not just a single one, but multiples. To say nothing of the woman screaming out his name, her voice cutting through the mist that the dark magic had placed upon his mind.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Chapter 4

PART FOUR

 **Chapter 8**

Another light had appeared and he heard, even in his semi conscious state, there was a great commotion as he was being dragged downward into the deeper parts of this nefarious complex. There was a bright flash of light as several of his captors were mowed down and ht was only when he felt hands removing the net of silver wrapped around him he felt safe. And that he was coming to his senses. Maybe it was the slight hit he took from the light flying past him but he was starting to have pieces of his stolen memories returning to her. Then again, even when he had seen her there, prone and vulnerable, he had felt something other than disinterest. Something had returned at that moment and now it was all he wanted to do, finish the job, get back what he now knew was his, even though there were still many missing pieces. On his feet again, he came face to face to his no longer captive protégées.

"Hey, are you ok?" Pam asked as she watched for the faerie to catch up to her and Willa. "Little spitfire….she busted out and blasted us with her magic. Broke the spell on us and if you let her do you-"

"Do it."

"Ah, well, some of the magic may have been broken but unfortunately the magic is stronger on him because of his strength mentally and physically." a voice came on over a intercom. Milton was clearly watching them from somewhere, and all they knew now was they were lost in a tangle of halls and rooms far removed from the place where the girl was trapped in that bed. "Have fu finding your way out….oh and by the time you do manage to get back to where you want to be….well, just you wait and see. This is not going to be the quick in and out trip and I made certain that it wouldn't end well for anyone who tried to ruin my plans. True, you've killed most of my loyal employees….but the fun has just began."

A annoyed and thoroughly pissed off Pam took it upon herself to leap up and tear one of the security cameras from one of the corners. One by one, she took them out, smashing them to bits. "I feel like were stuck in some crappy horror movie. I just want to get this done and get the girl out of her and get things back to normal. Pissed off that our heads are back to knowing what the hell is going and you-" she gestured to Eric who was watching her with a funny look on his face, as if he were very close to realizing something but it was still out of reach. "Even for a dead guy, this new attack on your mind can't be a good thing."

"At least you all remember me again…I was worried I would be stuck in this place for…well….a long time. And apparently they were talking about doing to me what they are doing to her."

They made their way closer to where they had been driven from in the madness of the escaped Adilyn and the two vampires. Coupled with the smoke screen and carnage that came about by whatever Milton had planned, the truth was clear to them as on the floor amongst the dead, were the remains of some of the voodoo dolls used, mangled and torn but recognizable enough to the quartet to see that yes, it was true that the spells upon the female vampires was broken. For good measure, Pam took the remaining pieces of the dolls and tore them asunder even more.

"He would keep the most valuable one close at hand…." muttered Willa. "But you….you look funny." she addressed her maker and he had to admit, he was feeling off, even after being temporarily incapacitated.

"I feel things…returning and not jut memories. feelings….emotions….that were not present earlier."

"But he still has the doll linked to you….this….its not possible unless…..the connection that you and she share…its possible it is stronger than even this voodoo magic. perhaps it can be broken completely without us even having to touch the doll."

"Oh, hell no. that doll and that bastard wielding need to be destroyed. I for one am not a fan of this crap over and over. one form of magic or another has messed up my maker's head and it stops tonight." Pam snapped as they went on getting ever closer to the place where they had left the blonde behind in the bedroom. "Do you want us coming with you?" she knew this time was different, she felt it and it was only her maker who had truly grasped what the plans had been for Sookie and to a lesser extent Adilyn. "These people are sick for keeping her secured like that but…"

"I want you getting the girl out of here and I want all of you back to Bon Temps and I am willing to guess the girl-Sookie-would want you back where it was safer too. but if you happen across any others who are friends of this Frederic and Milton, feel free to waste them for me. I want both of them dead by my own hands."

Pam looked reluctant to leave. "What if they have some more magic? what if-"

"At least leave the building, return to the car. if I am not out in a hour, come after me. but with any luck I can have this ended before then." and nodding, Pam led Willa and Adilyn from the building, casting a worried glance back at her maker before vanishing from sight.

 **Chapter 9**

The room she had been in was empty, the bed gone. the smell of blood and new life hung in the air and as the gravity, the truth was hitting him, so were the memories stolen from him somehow returning, albeit slowly. there was a slow burning anger he was feeling at the realization of her being so horribly violated hit him. but he was not fooled by the apparent abandonment of this place. deciding to take to the vents with the hope his massive frame could actually fit, he was relieved that there was, in fact, plenty of room for him to hover silently through the ducts, finally finding a hidden room where another wolf was preparing to….well, it was very apparent what was about to go down and it was so soon after she had just….the situation before him as he peered through the slits of the vent was enough to make him want to be sick…if he actually could be sick…and it was at this time the was feeling something else, a very real connection, though still faint. a blood bond, the strongest he had ever felt. and it was then that she looked up, amidst her tears and screams of terror and pain that she met his gaze even through the vents. everything snapped into place as he felt the coils of the voodoo magic and he saw Milton, standing with the doll in hand, yelp in pain as the doll burst into flame, destroyed. and smashing through the vent with a fist, the enraged Viking had only one mission for the moment and one by one, he made short order of those in the room. first, he lifted the one unshifted were from atop Sookie and with a unceremonious motion, tore the head from the rest of his body, throwing it hard across the room. and grabbing both Milton and Frederic in each hand, he lifted them off the ground with ease.

"What….this…impossible…..you're supposed to not give a crap about the girl…that you were supposed to let me get her blood, to use her-"

"As nothing more than a blood bank, a breeding machine…..I get the plan and you truly thought you would get away with it? you underestimate the both of us, what we share and now, I would like to offer you both something on the behalf of both of us." Eric was looking more murderous than she had ever seen him and that was saying something. one by one, he tore their heads from their bodies and not satisfied with that, he proceeded to take their arms and legs….amongst other body parts-from their bodies and the room was awash with red.

even in such a agitated state, he was gently at removing the bonds that kept her to the bed and from healing as fast as she could. there was a open set of cabinets and there within it was vials and vials of blood. "My blood regenerates rapidly, apparently. but even someone like me…..well, I went through the ringer." Sookie was trying to put on the brave act but after she watched her husband destroy the stolen blood, she broke down and he was right there to take her up into his arms. she looked exhausted, horrible. knowing what was done to her, what she was forced to endure….

"Where are they….how many were there?" he had to ask, knowing she couldn't just leave behind beings that hadn't asked to be born, let alone conceived.

"There's three….Milton got what he wanted. I could smell it in them all. mix of wolf and faerie and vampire. the trifecta….." Sookie yawned as she tried not to cry again. and as they entered the second room, there was a flash of light as Aurora and Blaze appeared.

"Finally broke through, tough barriers….put…up…" Aurora's smile faded as she took in the scene before her. her fiancé Blaze was at her side, he too looking stunned at the blood, the gore and the three infants in the makeshift nursery. "I am thinking there is some kind of story to he had here?" she said, a horrified look on her face.

"Needless to say, I think that we are going to postpone your big day for several reasons. some obvious and some…well…..lets get home and talk." replied her father. "The others await us."

 **Chapter 10**

Having cleaned her up and put her straight to bed after giving her a decent dose of his blood, Eric returned upstairs where his family was gathered and he proceeded to tell them what had happened, the plans that had been somewhat successful. that there were three little ones that would forever be a reminder of the fact Sookie had been so…..violated.

"I don't know what she wants to do….I don't know what I want to do. surely we will not put them out but….this whole incident….." he got up from his seat on the couch and started pacing, grabbing a nearby vase and went to start doing some damage, to which Aurora grabbed his arm and stopped him from starting to trash the room.

"That isn't going to do anyone any good, especially mom. I was thinking….maybe…maybe send them to Faery. they could be raised and trained for something good, rather than become something wicked like those creeps intended…." Aurora said as she looked at the bassinette where the three little ones were sleeping. "I think they will take some time to grow, too much mixed blood for them to grow as rapidly as I did….but they will age faster than the average human, I can safely say that. And as for the wedding…..I saw the outside in back…it looks amazing…but can we put things off for the time being? It would stand to reason-"

"All the faces of those who rented us the tents and other stuff….I saw at that complex. So safe to say its all ours for as long as we need it." Pam said with a wicked smile, which soon faded as they turned the subject back to the three innocents brought into the world so brutally, against the wished of the tortured and tormented Sookie. "She would want them somewhere safe and she can not raise them now. No way can she handle that now or possibly even ever. They should go with you….perhaps sooner rather than later."

Blaze looked at his fiancée and seemed rife with concern. "Would the Sisters be willing to….care for them while we try to help repair things here….or would you and I…perhaps….adopt them for our own?" he wasn't sure how to be delicate about this strange, tragic situation. But what they all knew was that the little ones could not remain here, not when things were in such disarray. "I don't mean to sound callous…this is something I never would wish on anyone. But….the sisters-"

"Who.. The Hell. Are these Sisters?" Pam asked, her impatience starting to boil over.

"A group of faerie healers who have also started up a home for faeries who have not family. Orphans and those dealing with tough times. Humans are not exclusive to those things and they happen to have moved out a set of children and adopted them out. So there is certainly room for more. They would love raising three little ones and couldn't care less of their unique blood." Blaze explained. "And certainly we would keep tabs on them." he made sure to point to himself and Aurora. "They are related, after all."

Pondering this option, the patriarch of the family nodded towards the three innocents, still sleeping. "Take them. I want to be here. Alone…please….I-" there had been few times when he had appeared this vulnerable and yet the anger still coming from him after what had happened to her….it was testament to how much she had changed him. And yet he needed to be solitary again. And they knew he wasn't pushing them away, but that this was different from anything else they had faced.

Aurora went over and embraced Eric, who gingerly and then strongly returned the gesture. "Know you are not alone in this…..whatever you need you have only to ask…. And since the passage is opened again, all you need to do is call…or come over and we will be here….but we know you need time and we can at least try to give these kids a new start, considering how they came into this world, that they were conceived so….." she couldn't finish and after several more words of encouragement from his kin, they all left, Aurora and Blaze taking the babies with them to Faery, leaving him alone/ alone to return to the side of the one person he had failed to protect in the worst way.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Chapter 5

**PART FIVE**

 **Chapter 11**

There was little to be relieved about, considering the wounds that were still lingering in her mind and soul. That he himself came from a culture that had pillaged, plundered and violated women made him almost feel ashamed. Sitting on the side of the bed, he reached out ad gently stroked her hair, the simple gesture full of care and concern. And yet, she woke with a start and for a moment, a look of terror greeted her as she scooted herself as far from him as she could, her face etched with the horror and panic of her intense imprisonment. She calmed slightly but kept herself away from him.

"What….you didn't help me sooner…..why….." she asked meekly, the fight and fire he loved about her all but gone. "You looked at me and there was….nothing there…you hesitated….it was as if you didn't know me."

Explaining that which had happened with the voodoo dolls and the fact that their connection had been strong enough to allow him to break through the magic, there was still tension in the air. "I broke through…the magic…I managed to get you out of there. But not before….."

She stared dully at the wall, avoiding his gaze. "Voodoo…..that's a new one I suppose. Had experience with other kinds of magic, why not that too." she scooted back under the covers, throwing them up and over her heard. But there was no hiding from the pain she felt, and anguish she felt at her experiences she knew t hadn't been his fault that the nefarious voodoo magic had stolen her from his mind and hearth. That their connection had nevertheless been strong enough to weakened the magic enough to get him to get her out of the place and finally break altogether, it was something of a miracle that it had happened. But the aftermath of that which she had gone through….there was no magic strong enough, nothing strong enough, she felt, that could even start healing the residual pain of what had happened to her.

She was on her side and facing the wall when she felt the thick, silky black comforter being gently pulled down, the soft light of the room shining onto her, giving her skin a healthier glow than she knew she had at the moment. Her back was to him but she knew he could only be watching her and this time when he went to stroke her hair again and it was the sound of her breaking down again that once more nearly destroyed him. Killing those responsible had felt great at the time but seeing that damaged still left behind in their wake, it was not so easily vanquished. "If there was something I could do to take this from you-"

"You've no idea what it was like…being violated and having kids I didn't ask to have…..or want….and I hate that I feel that way about kids. I love kids….but this…none of this was natural or right….I…I need to get away from this. All of it." she got up and out of bed, making a beeline for the bathroom with ensuite closet. She had locked herself behind the doors and wanting to respect her space-as trying as that was-he sat on the bed and waited for her to emerge. But when she did,, even though dressed in jeans and a v neck pink shirt, she still lacked that light, that love of life she had finally managed to gain fully in past months. There was also, in her right hand, a leather travel bag, one they had not had the chance to use much lately. The last time she had used this was their family trip to Disney when Aurora was still small. It wasn't all that long ago and yet it did seem awfully far away, those good times, those good days.

"You….you're leaving?" he said as he got up from the bed and crossed the room to where she stood, her head hung, avoiding his gaze. "After everything you've gone through, you think being alone is-"

"Aren't you the one who ran off to Sweden after you suffered so terribly?"

"And look where that got me…almost burning to death….I can't let you…I won't let you go. Even if you do…I can follow you. Even to Faery." he waggled the ring he wore over his wedding band the one that allowed him to daywalk and travel to and from Faery.

"But if you really love and care about me, you will respect my space. I need to be alone. After everything…I've never felt like this before and I don't like it and…I don't really want to leave….but I need to….get away from everything that reminds me of what happened….you can't see into my mind, my heart…and if you did, I think even you would be horrified by what I saw and experienced" she allowed him to take her hands into his for a moment before pulling away. "I need to get away…from everything and everyone and I can not say when I will be back-"

"You are still unwell. I can feel it and see it….you need rest and sustenance. you're not thinking straight…." he almost immediately regretted saying the last part, knowing full well the number that had been done on her against her will.

"I can and will make myself invisible from everyone." Sookie replied, trying not to lose it, to fall into tears again but failed. But he felt what she had just done. She had not lost all her strength and felt the blond between them be closed. And he knew that by doing that he would have a near impossible time to track her down. He lunged for her as she vanished in a bright light, to parts unknown. Anger, fear and grief overwhelmed the Viking as his kin reappeared at his side, Aurora and Blaze having just had enough time to bring the children to the sisters in Faery. It was a silent gesture, a silent moment as they all knew that Sookie had literally left the building.

 **Chapter 12**

Honestly, she had not planned where she was going to go but instinct had guided her to a place she had been before, a place where she was still connected to her family. It was cold but she knew there were always supplies there and thanks to her magic, she had been able to keep this ancient place safe from looters and trespassers. Even if she hadn't the spirits residing within would surely scare those people away. Still, it was comforting to be here for the first time in a very long time. It had been slightly modernized, with enough alterations that she could live her comfortably for a short time. But with it also surrounded by tall thick trees and mountains, the Viking castle that Eric had grown up in was as safe a place as any for her to hide out. Part of her hated herself for leaving, that she felt anger towards him when it hadn't been his fault for delaying coming to her aid.

Her bag was placed on the bed in what would have been reserved for the royal couple and she lay on her back on the bed, staring at the high ceiling. Pam had ensured that the place would be restored, cared for and made livable and she had been true to her word. There was a fireplace in almost every room and using her light, she managed to light them all, albeit it had taken some doing, her powers were a little shaky. Like the rest of her had been since her most recent ordeal had began. And there came a shiver up her spine as her body detected she was not alone. The spirits who would frighten off trespassers appeared before her at the foot of the bed and she shot up at their arrival, though it was not entirely unexpected. It was a privilege and a long story as to how this was possible but the parents who were so brutally murdered at the claws and fangs of Russell edging ton's wolves were here….it was a privilege. And a blessing.

"It has certainly been some time…we have seen, we have watched over you through our own means…." spoke the long haired former queen. Eric's mother. "We may be relegated to exist only here but we can watch over you and we have seen the trial you have gone through. And we understand why you came here"

"You are strong…perfect for our son. That you brought so much to his life is something we never could have imagined. To think I had thought he would never amount to the greatness I had hoped for him….." added Eric's father, the king who had spent so much time trying to get his only son to learn responsibility. Duty. That he had done so only by suffering such great losses, by being reborn, well, it had certainly been a unique path to take. But they were, even in death and as spirits nevertheless proud of their one and only son, who even a thousand years after their demise, had delivered on his promise to avenge them. And that he became who he now was…..

"We are not going to tell you what to do, the choice is yours to remain her so long as you wish. But you know deep inside the truth of things. He cares for you unlike anyone he has ever met. That he feels aggrieved for that which happened. I daresay if he could give anything to alter that which happened, he would. Including his very life." the queen said gently. "Even now, we can see him, feel his pain after saving you and having you leave like that….."

Feeling even more guilty having left him and having asked him to not follow, to hunt her down, Sookie sighed ad curled up under the blankets and the faux but realistic looking rustic fur blankets that were incredibly warm. "I didn't want to hurt him…I need time…..space. To process things."

"And that is one place where you two are so much alike. Thinking yourself as being a island. Not needing or wanting anyone's help. But this….I suppose this truly is a different, more personal pain than you've gone through before….." the king said as his wife glanced at him meaningfully. "I suppose…..you would like some privacy…but know we will come to you should you wish it." and with a respectful bow of their heads, the spirits vanished, leaving her alone in the cavernous, gently echoing castle, wondering what her next move could possibly be.

 **Chapter 13**

It had been a week. Seven days of respecting her space, respecting the fact she had wanted and needed time to herself. But the overwhelming worry and concern had finally caused the search party to be sent out and with any luck, within the next day or so, she would be located. But it was before he sent his family all over the world that a thought occurred to him. It was somewhere he had brought her before but didn't think she would return to alone and yet, he felt she had still needed some form of counsel.

Though it was early morning, he had the protection of the ring from the late, much missed Niall and ignoring the fact he had barely slept in the past week. The house was empty save for the feeling of emptiness itself and with his daughter and her fiancé once more helping settle the triplets in with the sisters in Faery, he knew he would be left to do what he had wanted to do for the past week. Track Sookie down. And taking a look at the album he had brought out of a safe place, he fingered through their wedding album, looking back on happier times. Returning it to the closet where they kept their garments and other memories from that day, he closed his eyes, fearing the worse as he couldn't sense or feel her, thanks to her ability to close the bond off. That she could well be dead…..that was definitely a possibility as he knew she had been in a fragile state of mind. As he flew from the house, making the familiar trek to where he originated from, he wasn't entirely sure if she would do herself in but he also felt as if he could not rule it either. The thought of finding her body lifeless and pale…it was not a pleasant one and one he tried in vain to get out of his mind. But he feared that by respecting her wishes to stay away and not hunt her down was only going to cause him and his family further heartbreak, more anguish, to say nothing of possibly losing the one person who had given him more than anyone else he had ever encountered in his long life. As he flew, he ignored the streaks of blood that were wet from his ears, thanks to his exhaustion. Nothing was going to keep him from finding her one way or another.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. Chapter 6

**PART SIX**

 **Chapter 14**

Home, sweet home. He thought to himself as he landed at the front door of his more secure than it appeared castle. Though more simple than other castles of Europe it was still a place that looked foreboding, menacing. And was certainly a place of legend, considering the history of the place. The doors wound only open at the touch of certain people, thanks to some faerie magic put in place. And so pushing inward the heavy wooden and metal enforced doors, he let himself into the castle, the heat from the fireplaces a welcome sign. "Hello?" Eric called as he stepped further into his now occasional home. The long dining table sat unused yet prepared for visitors and the high backed chairs where his parents once sat were in impeccable shape, thanks to yet more magic. That was the thing about magic, it could perform wonderful miracles such as this and the ability to commune with his late parents and yet also cause such misery as what happened to him and Sookie. He was about to open the door to the bedchamber he shared with her when here when a voice called him back to the throne room.

"Son…we were wondering just how long it would take before you returned home. It has been awhile and we wish it were under…more pleasant circumstances. She fell asleep a few moments ago. She and I….we had a nice and good talk." his mother's spirit said to him as her son knelt in greeting to the parents that he had known so long ago and still felt fiercely loyal to. His father appeared as well and nodded in greeting. "She is special and you seem…relieved."

Yes…you expected the worst, I can tell." his father said with a knowing look. "But as distraught as she is, we hope we were of comfort to her. Told her more about your growing up and some rather…amusing anecdotes from your younger days. Finally got a smile out of her." his father managed to smile himself if only briefly. "But she is indeed a damaged soul. She has been hurt terribly and though in our days it was not uncommon for the men to…take advantage of women….there was mostly honor amongst men and it burns me to know what she went through. This is pain no one can take away, as frustrating as it is for you….she came her because she felt….ashamed to talk about what she went through to you. It may seem strange but it is a terrible thing she endured. And she didn't think you could be…understanding, especially with there now being three children added to the mix. Children she doesn't want and would prefer raised in the other realm. And yet she doesn't want to abandon them either. She fears that by paying heed to them that it will only remind you of how they came to exist."

Saying nothing, their son removed his black leather jacket, revealing his typical tank top. Black, of course. But he sat down and seemed almost defeated looking and shook his blonde head. "She needn't have worried…..although there is some bit of truth to what you just told me. I would only think of her being….raped. And that she suffered so and it took too long for…I hate magic." he muttered. "I try to be accepting and yet look at the damage it has caused."

"But without it, where would you be? Nothing more than dust in the earth, if that. Magic gave you a second chance as it did for us. And what of her? What she was, is and will forever be? I would say magic has given you more good than it has bad and with you two being as tough as you are. You have time and time again overcome great odds….don't allow your bad experiences to blind you to the good ones.' his father said. "And for now, we had better leave you be…should you need us, all you need do is ask." he and his wife reached over and for one brief instant, they were able to touch the top of their son's head gently and carefully, a sense of calm emitting from them and they vanished as he watched. He got up and strode up the hall and to the right where the main bedroom was situated and rubbing his bare arms anxiously, he pushed the doors in and found himself looking at the grand bed covered in layers of thick blankets and judging by the movement he glimpses, somewhere in the bundles was what he had come all this way for. He gingerly moved towards her, the light of the fireplace and the torches in the sconces making the shadows dance and giving a even more rustic feel to this place.

Not wanting to alarm her, he stopped himself from getting into bed next to her, although he desperately wanted to do so out of relief of her being breathing and here safe and sound. For some time he paced the halls of the home so lovingly restored by Pam and it was a comfort, to be sure to be here, with his parents so close. Not that he still was not angered by their slaughter, that he had been denied to know the infant sister so brutally taken along with them. But that so much god had happened over the past few years since he had first med the girl in the bed….he supposed that things were fairly good for him and that the long put up walls he had used to keep himself from getting close to others was all but gone now. Finally, he settled into a chair in front of a fireplace in what had once been his fathers study, rows of books on the shelves Pam had procured for the place as the books that had once rested there had not survived well over the years and had not lasted long enough for Sookie to work her magic on protecting and restoring the place and everything resting within. Still, it was as f no one had ever left and even with the few modern conveniences that were scattered throughout the dozen or so rooms of the two story complex, it was still a sanctuary, a place to be respected, revered and feared, considering that which had transpired in the dungeons hundreds of years ago and the only place in the castle that had yet to be stepped in for the first time in a thousand years.

It was hours as he just sat in the study, trying to read some the books he remembered seeing placed on the shelves a long time ago. That Pam had managed to get almost the entire library of books back in their rightful spot here was impressive and yet he was unsurprised by her efforts being successful but he was not able to concentrate on the pages. He returned the book o the shelf and was finally beginning to feel worn down from the lack of rest and sleep he had avoided, having been far too worried about her for anything else. Returning to the bedroom, her opened the wooden door and let himself in again and this time took a position on her side and it was too much for him to fight off the rest he desperately needed, drifting off with a hand placed gently on her side, to which she moved and opened her eyes briefly, long enough to see the weary Viking at her side and instead of anger and fear and everything else she had felt since the events of the precious days, she simply fell back asleep and allowed herself to take a moment to reflect and accept that there was, perhaps a light in the darkness that she had endured these past days.

 **Chapter 15**

She lay in the bed, comfy and cozy and she couldn't help but reach over to where he rested, touching him to make sure it hadn't been a dream, that it wasn't a dream. Still and silent she could feel his exhaustion ad she allowed herself to reopen the bond and as she did so his eyes popped open and he went from staring at the ceiling to turning his head to see her, sleepy and still a little sickly looking but certainly looking better than she had for some time.

"You found me….not that I thought you wouldn't but…" she trailed off as she squeezed her eyes shut tight, trying to keep the tears back. But they still fell and she allowed him to wipe them from her face. Even he seemed shaken by their reunion. "I….I don't know what to do next….I can't just go home and pretend everything is fine. Because it isn't and won't be for along time, if ever. I don't know how I was able to sleep. I close my eyes and do you know what I see every time? The faces of those weres as they…took advantage of me. I feel them…invading me. And it wasn't like they were gentle…..they left their mark in more ways than one. I can't go home. Not now and you need to go back and be there for the rest of the family. I don't want to be among anyone else at the moment. Not until I am ready. My heart, my mind, my soul…..everything's broken….and when I do go back…I don't want to be in that house. In that town. I want a change…" she sat up in bed as he followed suit. She wrapper her arms around him tightly and he could feel the tears in his bare shoulders. "I need you to let me go…..I can't be a part of any of this anymore." she had taken off something and forced it into one of his large hands. He knew what it was before he even opened it.

Shaking his head, the Viking was in disbelief and renewed heartbreak. "You…you can't be serious. After everything else you've endured-"

"This time was different. It's nothing you did or didn't do…..but I can't stand being targeted. I need to escape everyone. Get away from those who could be hunted down. And with my magic I can do it. This latest…..difficulty proved to me that I wasn't meant to be happy. Not for very long, anyway. And if something happened to you or anyone else….I would never forgive myself." she couldn't look at him as she left the ring in his hand. But he was not going to go quietly and went to grab her arm, not roughly but firmly. And he directed her face to look up at his and she was forced to look at the pain she was causing him. The same pain she had inflicted upon him for every time she had chosen another over him. "Please, don't make this harder than it has to. Explain to everyone back home….I am not going to come back after all. I need….time and space. I wanted you to come find me so I could tell you this in private. Your parents have been wonderful to me but deep down, I knew this was what I needed to do. To keep you and our own safest." she was trembling. "I didn't want to just up and leave but….I am so glad we have this last night where we can-"

"It is not our last night. And it won't be. You are giving up and never have you been a quitter….." he felt something tug gently inside and knew she had once more closed off the bond. Apparently she had deiced it best for that to be closed off and he hated that. He hated what he was hearing. He always respected her for having a heart, a mind of her own. He loved her independent streak. But this? It was more than even he could bear. To lose her again and by her own choice… "You would do this to me. Again." he said, fuming.

"I am doing this for you." she replied gently. "I was raped, forced to give birth to kids what would have been used for god knows what horrors…..and you were once more pulled into it. I want peace for you and our family. Without me, being what I am, I think things can be better. Happier for you and everyone else… this isn't forever I don't think but I need a great deal of time before…" she winced as she watched him crush her wedding ring in his hand and took off his own. Crushing that one as well. His hurt was palpable and she said nothing as he threw the bands into the fireplace. He had his back to her and heard her break into sobs again, racing from the room, whispering how much she loved him and their family. He gave chase but found nothing more than the walls of the castle and knew she had teleported away, to parts unknown. It was at this moment, his frustration and anguish manifested fully and he proceeded to lay waste to anything and everything he could get his hands on, ignoring the worried looks of the spirits of his parents, their words falling on deaf ears as he went off the rails totally. Completely.

 **THE END**


End file.
